


Success

by dbskyler



Series: It Will Come for Your Children [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It Will Come for Your Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler
Summary: Luke's been away for five minutes.  A very suspicious five minutes.





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Primsong's "It Will Come for Your Children" series.

  
He tried to look casual as he rejoined them, but . . . "Luke Smith! Where have you been?"  
  
Luke gave her an innocent smile. "Nowhere special. Why, how long was I gone?"  
  
"Just five minutes, but we couldn't find you. Are you _sure_ there isn't anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"No, Mum, I swear. I was just around the corner, that's all," he said with confidence.  
  
Clyde took him aside. "Funny, but your hair looks a little longer than it did five minutes ago."  
  
"Shhh." Luke looked around nervously. "Don't let Mum find out, or she'll kill him! Anyway, you're next."  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36009>

**Author's Note:**

> "It Will Come for Your Children" is a collection of drabbles and ficlets, by multiple authors, exploring how many ways the Tenth Doctor can scrounge for new companions from the progeny of the old. The full series can be read here: https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2569


End file.
